Danganronpa: Bita and the Dispair Factory
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: "Bita Sugiyama is a clever 15 Year old girl who is a new girl to the 25th class of the infamous "Hope's Peak Academy" But when she enters the school she faints...and finds herself in the well known candy factory "Caramellows Confectionary" In a killing game with the 15 other students of the 25th class where you have to commit the perfect murder to survive all lead by...Monokuma"
1. Prologue

A 15 year old girl is walking down the street to a special school, She had wavy orange hair with a pink headband to match her pink overall dress which was over a black shirt with a picture of a red apple with a leaf on top, Along with hot pink boot's with white laces, I'm Bita Sugiyama and I'm a new student here at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm just your everyday 15 year old who was lucky enough to be invited to this prestigious school, I'll also be in the 25th class as the super high school level lucky student. I'm going to take this opportunity by the horns and bravely face every trial that comes my way...however I soon realized that my head, well it was getting a bit dizzy so dizzy in fact I thought I was going to faint at a moment's notice! And when I woke up...that's when it all began...

Authors Note

 **This is my first Danganronpa Fic and I hope that you are happy for the first chaper coming soon ^_^ I also inspired some of the first scenes dialouge off of Danganronpa Abridged thing one of the main reason's I'm in this fandom XD**

 **Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft, See you soon...Upupupupupupupupupu.**


	2. Introduction

"W-where am I?" Bita said, She was sitting in a colourful room on one of sixteen colour coded chairs and desks, her chair was pink with green clovers on it, there was also mysteriously a black and white note on the matching desk, Bita sighed stubbornly "this is getting a little weird." she opened the and letter and she read out what it wrote,  
"Dear Bita, your cordially invited to participate in a special field trip to the factory of the well known candy company "Caramellows Confectionary" along with the other 15 members of the 25th class of hope's peak. Hope you make lots of new friends and make sure to give me the invitation to the manager of this field trip. Also meet me in the "welcoming room" among the hallway. And don't forget to not touch eat or drink any of the candies unless I tell you to, sincerely, Choutarou Caramellow"

Bita stood up from her seat and smiled "I can't believe I'm at Caramellows Confectionary, oooh I can't wait to meet...those other classmates of mine." She folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and put the invitation back into her pocket, "Oh my gosh I'll be so pissed if I'm late, Just gotta make sure I don't eat anything...unless I have to. And make sure I give this "Special Invitation" to the manager" Bita thought, she was walking through a purple hallway which had 6 doors labled, "Girls bathroom" "Boys Bathroom" "Cotton Candy Machines" "lickable wallpaper" "Janitors Closet" and finally the room that the letter said she would...possibly meet him, "Welcoming Room" "Alright I can do this..." Bita said.

She opened the door and what she saw were 15 other wierd looking students, she also discovered that Mr. Caramellow was mysteriously absent, "Probably late" She thought.

She suddenly a saw a black and white colored box labeled in pink lettering, "Invitation Box" "That's strange" Bita said, "Rawr" A weird cat like voice called, "Um...who's there?" Bita said startled, "He-he-he, It's just Kadezuko, the "legendary Photographer"" Kadezuko Replied, Kadezuko Jukodo was known as The super high school level Wildlife photographer, He was known for taking photos of animals quicker than most men and knows how to get the right shot in (Literally and Figurativley) with his camera which he bizarrly calls "Kat" which still works even after 3 years of photography, he also has some of his pictures in a gallery for talented students which mainly focuses on well shot photo's of well..wildlife, and was main attraction of that very gallery. Kadezuko had green eyes short pink hair, a scar on his left cheek and wore a gold and white cat eared headband, along with a brown shirt under a tan-gold wildlife jacket matching ripped shorts brown boots with pink laces and muddy white sock's, "So your the Super high school level lucky student...as I heard, if you are then...great you also look adorable don't you "Pretty Kitty"" Kadezuko said "What is with this guy?" Bita said annoyed.

"So this is the last student joining us...well then welcome my name is Sabbana Chiba" She said annoyed, She wore a red shirt under a white apron with pink frills along with black leggings and white boots with red laces with matching socks,along with having blond hair in two buns with green eyes, she also had a ciggarete inbetween her pointer and middle finger, Sabbana Chiba was the super high school level Artist who was known as a surprisingly rich young artist who does art at least once a day who's art was even featured in a talented young artists gallery and was the center of that gallery..who is oddly addicted to smoking. "I had one of my pieces in a goddamn gallery and don't you forget it...you dumb bitch.." Sabbana Replied.

"That's not very nice Sabbana, just let her say hi" a cute girl said "Sorry for not talking there I'm Bita Sugiyama, whats your name?" Bita Replied "Chie, Chie Sakurai" Chie said politely, She was known as the "Super high school level baker" and it showed in her apperance. She had blue eyes, short blond hair, and wore a short pink dress with a yellow apron and large pink boots with white laces. "I'm apart of my family's well known bakery "Sakurai's bakery of lovely joy"" Chie said happily.

"Looks like Mista's found another assistant" Mista said excitedly, Mista looked...wierdly cute, he was a surprisingly short for his age and he had spiky blond hair, pink eyes and was holding a plush rabbit and was holding a heart shaped wand and wore a shirt with a ruffled top and a black bow tie. He also wore bright pink pants with a hot pink belt with shapes of card suites and a black stripy waistcoat along with white socks with frilled tops and black slip on shoes with pieces of it going around the foot. He was known as the "Super high school level Magician" and was known for performing lots of magic tricks at stage show's around the world, who even went to Las Vegas Nevada for his 13th birthday and loved magic ever since a very young age.

A red twin tailed girl sighed "oh..another student I see. I'm Ta-nya, the infamous teenage ballerina." Ta-nya Tayama was known as the "Super high school Ballerina." Mainly due to her rich mother being a well known ballet star and taking ballet classes ever since the age of 3, she performed in over 50 different ballet show's all over Japan and mainly liked performing "Cinderella" "The Nutcracker" and "Swan Lake" mainly due to her getting the lead female part's every time she performs in either 1 of the shows, she wore a blood red leotard under a pink cardigan and a hot pink sparkly tutu with orange trim who also had aquamarine eyes and red twin tails and wore orange legwarmers over her light pink ballet shoes.

"Looks like Jeimu Shimura is near another stupid stupid rotten loser huh." Jeimu Replied, Known as the "Super high school level Pageant Queen" she was known for winning many many Beauty pageants and was "Gala Queen" for 2 years in a row who once won "Miss Teenage Japan" and looked like a kind fairy-tale princess to some people. She had Long curly pink hair with a heart shaped tiara on her head and green eyes, she wore a light pink princess like outfit with white trim a large pink bow and straps that matched her eye colour along with a rose necklace sakura earrings and pink mary jane shoes with red bows and white ruffled socks.

"Aw Jewel, Don't be mean to Crumbs sugar cookie." A cheery voice interrupted "I'm Bita Sugiyama what's your name?" Bita Replied "Oops I forgot I'm Peppy pom poms or Pamera Ryusaki, or just call me Pamera," Pamera Ryusaki was the "Super high school level Cheerleader" she was overly peppy and well...cheery, every time she was in a cheer-leading team the team they were cheering on won the game they were playing, she had long dark orange hair in two twin-tails with buns on the top of her head and red hair bows as well, she also wore a red and white cheerleader's outfit with white socks and red and white sneakers. "I love making cute nicknames to my friends to y'know distinguish them." Pamera Said.

A mysterious lavender haired girl walked up Bita and said, "I'm the Super high school level belly Dancer Sachiko Murakami, I got this title because of my dancing skills" Sachiko interrupted, Sachiko had lavender hair and wore a purple genie-esque belly dancing outfit and held a red rose in her hand.

"Um...is it okay for me to introduce myself?" a shy red haired boy asked, "Sure don't be shy, I'm Bita" "I-i'm E-Emasai F-Fuchida, I'm known as the S-super high school level F-firefighter. I-i got it because of my underestimated ability to escape burning buildings quickly." He replied, He was very short but a bit taller than Mista. He had short red hair and had one blue eye because of an eyepatch on his left eye, Probably due to an accident. He had a chain necklace with a dog tag saying Dori-Tori and also wore a striped white shirt with frilled sleeves and a collar with small buttons underneath along with a red pair of trousers with yellow lining and black buttoned yellow suspenders. he also wore red and white legwarmers and firefighter boots. A blond boy suddenly startled Emasai and said.

"Ahoy me harty I'm Padi Takahata the king of the pirates" Padi said, Padi was known as the "Super high school level pirate captain" Mainly due to his love of pirates and having a father who is a sailor who also liked pirates but not as much as him he also had a lot pf pirate outfits collected treasure he calls "Booty" has a pet parrot he literally calls Polly and even talked like one as well, Padi had red eyes and short blond hair and one eye on the right under a black eye patch as well as bandages and on his forehead gold and black goggles, Padi's attire was very pirate-like. It consisted of a red and black striped T-shirt with a skull and crossbones icon at the center over a plain white long sleeved shirt. Along with khaki shorts that ended below the knee and his shoes were black boots with belt like buckles with a zipper on the side, he also had a brown captain's jacket with a belt over the striped t-shirt and a skull and crossbones necklace as well.

"Now Padi don't get ahead of yourself we have introduce ourselves to the new girl joining us," A ginger boy replied "Wow" Bita thought "He's a bit creepy, better talk to him to see what's up." "Oh why my dear...haven't believed we've met before, have we not?" He Said "Um...I'm Bita Sugiyama and you are?" She replied "Abu..Abu Funabashi. The super high school level Race car driver. The reason I was given this title was mainly because of me becoming the youngest winner at the Japanese racing world cup, or J.R.W.C for short. My father is also a really good mechanic." He replied, He wore a belt over a denim outfit that was over a white T-shirt. At the neck and cuffs of his pants is a blue segment with tiny blue polka dots and clasps. Due to his fathers career, Abu can often be found with few grease stains along his pants, so in his left pocket he carries a red cloth. Abu also had white socks and a pair of red sneakers. He also had Spiky orange hair matching creepy eyes and freckles on the tip of his nose a scar on his left cheek and oddly bandages on his nose and right cheek. "Now that's a lot of information Abu" Bita Said, "I'm also have a friend whose a mechanic...had pink hair, shark-like teeth, and was bullied in school" Abu replied, "Hey guys, what did I miss?" a Brunette boy interrupted.

"That's Forrest Evans The Super high school level Lumberjack" Abu Replied, Forrest was originally from and born in Canada due to her mother being Canadian. But his father was born in Japan and raised in Canada. (Alongside his wife) and offered him (Due to his lumberjack skills) to go to Japan and importantly go to hope's peak academy. Forest had brown eyes and matching spiky hair and wore a red checkered shirt with white collar and a pair of denim overalls. He also has red long long johns and boots in two shades of orange along with freckles and bandages. "Yeah I really like pancakes and maple syrup they fit perfectly." Forrest replied.

"Piyo Piyo is here" Piyo said happily, She was the super high school level Circus performer, mainly because she was the youngest and most talented out of a family of circus performers, Piyo Piyo Baba Tojo was a light skinned girl with blue eyes, She has neon purple hair with wrap-styled bangs slanted towards the left with the rest of her hair pulled into pigtails held with red bows. She has worn many outfits, but her main consists of a white frilled top with red polka-dot print and a pink latex-material belt. Her skirt is orange with lighter orange tulle layers, while on each arm is a long red finger-less glove. On each leg she wears black and white striped stockings with a red heart patch sewn on to one stocking, along with a pair of pink boots with orange-red straps and also had a red jacket and a necklace on her neck.

"Now Piyo, Don't get ahead of yourself, try and stay calm around new people." A pink haired man asked "Okay Yuki I won't be so hyper active as much as I used to...fine with it?" Piyo replied, "Very much obliged" Yuki Answered, He was known as the super high school level Ice skater, Despite being a male student he won multiple ice skating competitions ever since a young age, Yuki is normally wearing skating uniforms,He had dark skin and had green eyes and long pink hair wrapped in a ponytail and considering how much time he spends outside on the ice, but he always dresses warmly as well. His common outfit consists of a pink-purple skating suit made with a very soft, leathery material and also had cuffs, along with a gold and pink button bow on his forehead. He also had a scar on his left cheek and a microphone near his ear, knee length pink socks, and white ice skates with pink laces.

"Um...wouldn't I join in, I'm Bano Fujioka the "Super high school level Gardner"" Bano Interuppted, He was known for arranging the flowers in his fathers surprisingly big greenhouse all by himself and growing many plants all by himself without no issue. He's super-patient and caring, always cheerful, and loves to dig around in the dirt. He's got a green thumb and she can make just about anything grow. He had short orange hair and forest green eyes, He had a white blouse, Along with orange and white striped leggings above his knees, white socks, and orange Mary Jane's with white bows at the toe and a black and necklace on his neck.

And when they finished introducing themselves...the real madness began...a black speaker from near the door called out to the students in a kind feminine voice, "Your manager will be here with you shortly." "That's nice the trip is beginning." Sakurai said, "I think this trip is going to be super duper lame and boring." Jeimu Replied, "Could be nice to see Mr. Caramellows in person, wouldn't it?" Bita thought, but when they finished wondering when Choutaro will show up another bear looking face had other plans, A black and white teddy bear bounced up from the bottom the welcoming room's "Welcoming Stage" and onto a gold and red stool and at a wooden podium with a microphone. "Upupupupu, UPUPUPUPUPU. Hello everyone I'm your new headmaster my name is Monokuma, any questions?" He asked, He was a teddy bear that looked rather odd...he was white on the left with a normal teddy bear eye and the right side was black with a red scar for a eye and in the middle he had a white stomach. "Shiver me timbers it talks!" Padi shouted surprised, "Where is the manager, he should be arriving any moment now...right?" Chie asked, "He's probably sick or just having a day off." Monokuma answered, "Ugh, this stupid Build a bear reject is our manager that's so stupid." Jeimu said annoyed "I sure do you four eyed brat." Monokuma replied "Any you all finished introducing yourselves right?" He asked, All of the students nodded, "Okay then, Let's get this dispair rolling." he replied happily, all of the students were shocked by this, "What do you mean by dispair?" Bita asked angrily, "Whoa-whoa no need to get all pissed at me, your all gonna be compeating in a little...Killing game" He replied, Every student was shocked by this they never would've guessed they would be participating in a "KIlling Game" "you want us to actually murder our classmate-" Bita asked frightened "I'm just gonna cut you off there with a YES! Let's face it,"He replied "there's way too many students here! And no way I can handle a tour with this many students!" He said sarcastacally "We gotta thin the numbers, you dig?"

"Umm, is this metaphorical murder, or uh, literal, actual death causing?" Chie asked, " I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. So here's a statement instead: KILL EACH OTHER!" Monokuma Ordered "Oh no" Bano said scared, Pamera Screamed, "This going to be bad for Mista Mysterious" Mista said also Frightened, "Shiver me timbers" Padi said, "why won't just y'know just kill the least interesting people yourself?" Sabbana Said, "Your just asking for death aren't you?" Jeimu replied "No, no, no, you have to turn on each other! That way, there's all sorts of drama and suspense! You know, friend against friend! Brother against brother! That guy...against that girl" Monokuma replied, And that was when the insanity began. 

Authors note

 **I had alot of fun making the introduction chapter, especially with the introduction to monokuma XD There's actually a refrence to the english dub of the anime done by Funimation by calling him a build a bear reject I had a lot of fun making the characters too hope you liked it and please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 1: Bolts Screws and Automobiles

We were all shocked when we found out that we had to kill each other to get out alive but Monokuma gave us a few presents for giving him the invite's.

"Alright you meddling losers, I'm giving you all three things, a toolbox an id card and a map of the factory. so go to your rooms and think about killing each other, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Monokuma asked, and sure enough all the students (With the exception of Bita) went to there rooms easily thanks to the map Monokuma had gave them.

 **-** **Chapter 1 Bolts screws and automobiles** **-**

"Okay...where am I supposed to go?" Bita thought, she didn't know where to go but after going round a corner she saw two doors titled "Fizzy lifting drinks" and beside it there was the room she was looking for, the room titled "Guest Bedrooms"

Bita opened the door and saw a hall of doors with eight doors on one side for the girls and the other for the boys she saw that her room was opposite Forrest Evans, she used her Id and entered his room, "Oh, good afternoon Bita" Forrest Said, he sounded more quiet than usual, "What's wrong, are you gonna explore the factory?" Bita asked, "No." he replied "I'm fine just relaxing I need to go to the bathroom as well." Bita waved to Forrest and left the room to explore the factory, she had a lot of fun exploring the factory she went into the HUGE " **Chocolate Room** " " **The Marshmallow Pillow Room** " " **The Bubblegum Room" "The Nut Room"** and **"The Berrylicious Fudge room"** She went exploring for 2 hours and went back to her room and read a short horror novel she had in her bag and once she finished reading she heard a scream mysteriously coming from the boys bathroom, creeped out by the scream she walked quickly into Padi's room and said, "Padi I heard a scream in the boy's bathroom can you please give me your Id card...please?" She said, "Look matey, are you gonna give me my Booty back?" he said "Yes yes" Bita replied, and mysteriously his eyepatch was gone she left the room for the boys bathroom and the thing she saw...was down right disturbing.

Forrest was dead he was covered in pink blood and his death was caused by blunt force trauma to the head his clothes were ripped a bit and his blood covered his clothes and hair and his mouth was closed, "What...the hell, JUST HAPPEND!" Bita Screamed, she ran out of the bathroom to tell everyone what happened she called everyone at the top of her voice "EVERYONE GUEST ROOM NOW!"

everyone went to the red and purple guest room, "So, like, I've got a question. If we're going to, like, get out of here, shouldn't we totally kill that creeper bear?" Jeimu Said, "That would get us into serious trouble Jewel and I really wanna see Nekomaru again" Pamera replied "I personally would like to see "Soda man" again honestly" Abe said disturbingly calmly, "Would it be okay for me to tell our headmaster Mr. Monokuma" Sabbana said, "It would be fine thanks." Chie replied Sabbana along with Chie and Ta-nya walked into Monokuma's office it was purple and red on the walls and the floor was in a checkerboard pattern. "What the hell do you want Miss. Tayama Miss. Chiba and Miss. Sakurai" "We have just found out that someone has just killed Forrest in the boys bathroom, I don't know who did it but I think it could be a boy."

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry if it was a short chapter :( it's just the chapter before the big trail also...who do you think could be the killer? It's getting intense people :-)**


	4. Chapter 1: Trail

"L-look everyone." Bano said, "The trial is going to start in 23 m-minutes, a-anyone got any suggestions on who the killer might be?" "I know who the killer might be" Piyo replied "Maybe it could be Padi, maybe considering his pirate skills...he maybe could be the killer." "Look everyone" Bita said "We need to get more goddamn evidence due to this, we can't just gang up on a guy mainly due to his talent or appearance." "Wow I never knew I had both so little yet so much evidence for the trial" She thought, she wanted to got to the girls bathroom, but she was also quite nervous mainly because of Forrest's murder, she went down the hall and out the guest room and to the bathroom, but when she wanted to open the door Emasai was next to her, "Um...why are you here?" Fuchida said, "Oh...I would LOVE to go inside with you" Bita replied creepily, "You mean look for evidence?" He replied, "Oh so that's what you mean't" Bita said.

They both went into the male bathroom and saw that the air vent had what looked to be a eyepatch which most likley belonged to Padi, Bita picked it up just in case. They also saw the dead body of Forrest, his blood was dried up and the hammer was on his feet, she also piced the bloody hammer up, she placed the hammer into Emasai's hands for evidence and then later went back to the guest room for the next 18 minutes.

"All students please report to the courtroom." The speaker said, "The courtroom is located at the first floor, it's reached by an elevator near the " **Marshmallow Room** " please reach the courtroom immediately." The fourteen students walked quickly to the elevator near the " **Marshmallow Room** " both doors were silver, they all walked inside and went down to a courtroom, it had a purple carpet and a checkerboard pattern on the walls all the stands were free except for Forrest which had a portrait of him on a wooden frame and pole.

 **TRIAL START ALL RISE**

"Let's begin with a quick explanation of the class trial." Monokuma Said, "So, your votes will determine the trail's outcome. If you can figure out the "Culprit" then only they will recive punishment. But if you pick the right one...Then I will punish everyone besides the culprit, and the one who decived everyone else will graduate!" "Man...that's creepy even for a evil teddy bear." Mista said, "Okay everyone, first, let's discuss the victim." Bita said, "Forrest, the Super High School Lumberjack. According to the Monokuma file, he was murdered at the male public bathroom. Cause of death...blunt force trauma to the head." "Um...Bea Spells a lot how did you find out that he was dead?" Pamera asked, "Well I kinda sneaked into the male bathroom...he-he." Bita whispered, "Anyway, the time of the death was 9:30 earlier, I discovered the body a few minutes later. A blood splattered hammer was also found at the crime scene." "Interesting... Now, about the mysterious murder weapon." Jeimu said, "Yes! The murder weapon was missing!" Yuki said, "...Really guys? I thought it was pretty obvious." Kadezuko said.

 **Make your argument.**

"According to the Monokuma file, killer used a "Blunt instrument"" Jeimu said "The killer must have been a boy!" Pamera said, "I would've never killed him, I'm being honest" Bano Said "Sigh, when will this stupid trial be over.." Ta-nya said, "What is going on?" Chie said scared, "It's sad I didn't take a picture of the body." Kadezuko said dissapointed "This is getting creepier and creepier by the minute." Piyo said, "Be patiant...the killer might wanna make an entrance, you may never know" Yuki said, "Anyway, what kind 'o blunt instrument could it have be?" Padi said "It's a mystery! "The murder weapon is probably missing however" Sabbana said, a imaginary bullet shot out and then Bita said "You got that wrong!"

_BREAK_

"What are you guys...Goddamn idiots!" Bita said, "Were you listening, I found a bloody hammer near the crime scene!" "...The bloody hammer, it all makes sense now." Yuki said, "Now, let's discuss how the murder occured." Piyo said, "One thing for sure, the murder took place in the "Male" public bathroom. So we can safely assume the culprit's male." Bita said "Wait a minute!" Padi interuptted, "So, be ye implyin' that 'tis impossible fer th' culprit to be a female? Let me remind ye: th' murder took place in a "Public" bathroom. Even if 'tis a male bathroom, a female could still enter it wit' ease to commit a crime."

_Rebuttal Showdown_

"Avast, thar! at least let me finish me sentance!" Padi shouted, "Ye got that wrong!" Bita said,

_BREAK!_

"Remember what Monokuma said? In order to access the bathroom, we need to scan our ID card." Bita said "What is your point?" Sachiko said "To get into the male bathroom, you need an ID card belonging to a male student, likewise, it's the same for females. In conclusion, it's not possible for any of the female students to enter that bathroom to commit a murder." Bita replied, "A-anyway, about the hammer..A toolkit was given to everyone earlier. I think the hammer's part of our toolkit." Emasai said, "Yes, that toolkit is our crucial evidence to solving this case. In fact, I would like everyone to check their toolkit's right now!" Bita said "Oh...what's wrong Padi?" Sachiko said creepily, "I, uh lost me toolkit." Padi said embarrassed,

_endless debate_

"I lost me toolkit." Padi said, "That's not a good excuse" Jeimu replied, "I-I be bein' deadly serious guys.." Padi said, "How did you lose your toolkit. Did you lose it after using it?" Chie said

_Consent_

"You used your hammer in your toolkit to murder Forrest, Didn't you?!" Bita shouted "No! I.. me toolkit" Padi said, "The only person who has yet to show their toolkit is you. Hence we can deduce that the hammer was yours." Jeimu said, "NO! I be NOT th' KILLER! IF ye THINK I be th' KILLER, THEN SHOW ME SOME PROOF THAT I WAS AT th' SCENE 'o th' CRIME!" Padi shouted, "Padi...you are the killer, right?" Chie said, "LIKE I SAID! I be NOT th' KILLER!" Padi replied loudly, a imaginary bullet came out and then Bita said, "You got that wrong! While investigating, I found this eye patch near the crime scene." Padi gasped "Try to remember, there's a huge air vent in the bathroom. Padi this eye patch belongs to you, right? It's kinda wierd, you were wearing it all the time before the murder occured. After the body discovery announcement was made you were no longer wearing it. So? Why was your mask inside that particular air vent? Care to explain?" "There's only one logical explanation" Jeimu said "Padi was present when the murder took place, he's the murderer!" "...AVAST YE SCURVY SCUM" Padi shouted "What just happened?" Ta-nya said frightened, "Well, it looks like thar's no use t' hide it any longer. Aye, I was in th' head. However I be nah th' killer." "If your not the murderer...Then what were you doing here?" Abu asked, "I 'ave me reasons." Padi replied "Well...looks like he's not the killer then." Bita said "Okay, okay, calm down everyone. Before any of you ask, yes I'm sure Padi has a valid reason for being there...And another thing...Please speak normally." "Thank you, Bita, I shall explain myself. Unlike everyone else, I actually wanted to escape, not to explore the factory and I stumbled upon the large air vent at the hallway near the janitor's office. I managed to pry it open with the screwdriver from the toolkit. It took me some time but I got to the end of the air duct and ended up in the bathroom..Then...I didn't want to get myself into trouble or break the school rules, so I turned around and rushed back. It was probably during that time when I dropped my eyepatch while hurrying away. When I got back, my toolkit was nowhere to be found. So as previously stated, I was concealing this because I am afraid of the punishment awating me for breaking the school rules. "Upupupupu...Vandilisim and an act of perversion...Padi see me after the trail." Monokuma Said "Hm...Padi saw a man with feminine look?" Bita thought "Padi, are you certain that you saw a male student with a feminine apperance? Do you remember who he was?" "One hundred percent positive, tough it was just too foggy to make out who it was." Padi said "He was in the mist of drying his hair with a towel and it covered his face, so I didn't get a clear look at his face"

 **_Make an accusation!_**

"ABU FUNABASHI! YOU ARE THE KILLER!" Bita shouted "...What...The...FUCK!" Abu snapped "HOW THE HELL AM I SUDDENLY THE KILLER?" "Probably due to your probably the only male student with a feminine phisique to logically be the murderer." Bita said, "Cut the crap about the "Logical Explination" and focus on the class trial you dumb shit and have you forgotten what you've said earlier?!" Abu shouted, "Your of course male...Just with a really feminine look but a masculine face and normally spikey hairstyle, and by that logic that mean's you got into the male public bathroom despite the apperance looking...A little feminine" Bita answered "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot" Abu repeated "You are nothing more than a goddamn snot nosed nerdy ass BITCH!" "Abu stop overreacting in this situation" Bita reacted "No...Fucking WAY!" Abu shouted, he was on his knee's tearing up inside "During my time as a race car driver, I had a beef with a really popular driver who looked almost identical to Forrest, the second to last race before I was accepted into the academy was a race were I came second on the final lap losing to that good for nothing DOUCHEBAG! But the race after that...Sweet fucking revenge. So execute me all you want...I won't mind. "Okay...Let's start from the beginning." Bita replied

_ **Climax inference_**

At approximatley 9:30 AM, Forrest went into the male bathroom. Meanwhile, Padi found the air vent the same time Forrest was in the bathroom. After Padi went in, the culprit who happened to pass by, found Padi's abandoned toolkit. They took the toolkit with good intentions; with the possibility of wanting to return it. Before they do that, however they decided to go to the bathroom. Little did they know, Forrest was in the bathroom. At this point, It's unclear as to what happened. But one things for sure; it did not go well. The killer thought of a perfect plan and grabbed the hammer from Padi's toolkit...Fortunatly, for the killer, the bathroom is the easiest place to get rid of any traces of evidence for murder. At this moment, Padi navigated his way to the bathroom through the air ducts. Due to the position of the air vent, Padi couldn't see Forrest's body. But instead, he witnessed a large clue in this trail...The feminine look of the culprit.

A gold candy themed slot machine spun the digits...and landed on Abu, with the celebration of a crowd cheering in the background red and white flashing lights and multicoloured confetti.

 **_TRAIL END_**

"You got it right, bitches. The identity of the horrifiying culprit who killed Forrest Evans was Abu Funabashi!" Monokuma said "And now, without further ado...It's PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma in his gold and red velvet throne grabbed a toy hammer and pressed a button saying, **GAME OVER Abu has been found guilty. Commencing execution.**

The execution started with Abu in what looked to be a go-kart racing twelve other drivers all of them being Monokuma, due to his skills as a race car driver, this was no problem for him. he was in the lead when suddenly on the final lap...

 **_** **_SUPER ABU KART_**

He got rapidly hit with a banana peel spinning him out, in which later he got hit by a green shell then three red shells and 2 fake item boxes while still being in first place, covered in pink blood and bruises, and when he was about to hit the finish line...he got hit by a black and white spiny shell...killing him instantly...

 **Authors note**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter currently working chapter 2 of Alice of jojo's sacrifice and hope you liked the execution ^_^ see you soon *Peace*.**


	5. Sugar Shoppe: Forrest Evans

Bita walked up to the door of Forrest, his door (Like the others) had a 8 bit sprite of the student along with his name in 8 bit lettering. Bita scanned the id card into the door, it opened on it's own with Forrest having a surprised look on his face and said "Oh, why Bita, what brings you here. I thought you were exploring the factory, and if it's okay with you...Can you maybe talk to me about something?" "Sure, what's the thing you want to talk to me about?" She replied "Well it's better if we talked in my room just to be safe okay?" Forrest asked "Man...someone inviting me over. This could be intresting." Bita replied

They both walked into Forrest's room it had purple walls with the windows bizarrly screwed shut, it was also themed after his talent having a cuboard with a sign saying "Lumberjack Tools and Clothes" he also had a dvd boxset Titled "Marty Cobra's Soaring Carnival" "I love that british comedy troupe" He said, "Especially the psycho barber sketch that one...Oh man that one was down right hilarious" "Is it me or have I heard this troupe before?" Bita thought, his room was also filled with (Oddly enough) Beaver plushies, an Ice hockey poster and...Even a recipe book. "Man...you sure have a lot of things stereotypical Canadians like huh" Bita said "Oh...Well that's because I'm actually from Canada, well...Born in Canada at least" Forrest replied, "Wait...so your father is..." Bita asked "I'll talk about it..." he replied

"My father was a Japanese man who worked in Samurai themed tv shows in Japan, he was also one of the members of the embassador's program of Hope's Peak academy. He went to Canada to look for possible students to join, he later met my mother who worked in a bakery and a woman who loves pancakes and ice hockey. After a handful of dates and evantually discovering my talented woodchopping skills, He married my mother, my mother also was once married to a man named Matthew Williams, 5 years later mother divorced him and then told him she'll be marrying another man, and around a year later I was actually aceppted into hope's peak academy, I was overjoyed when I heard this and the fact I'll be now living in Japan, a country I wanted to go to ever since watching samurai films as a little kid." "Wow...Now that's a lot of info." She said to him "Well it's nice to talk together isn't it!" he replied

 **Author's note**

 **This is the first Sugar stoppe shop Segment I'm making I'm also going to work on the second chapter of Alice of jojo's sacrifice. Don't you forget to review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 2: The Art of Hope

A couple of days passed since Abu was executed, Monokuma was so bored he felt like he was going to die due to a lack of dispair, Padi had a talk with Monokuma about breaking the school rules, and the punishment was really dispair inducing you see...Padi was forced to not talk like a pirate until he graduated or if he was murdered and/or executed. Everything was surprisingly peaceful during those two days, friendships were made, the machines worked even with the lack of actual confectionists, and everything was genuinely joyful and hope filled...Before like a few days ago...Crushed into dispair.

Chapter 2: The art of hope.

Bita scanned her ID card into the card slot at Pamera's door, it opened up with a sliding sound, Bita's face widened into a more surprised look after seeing Pamera, Piyo, and Chie in surprisingly cute pyjama's, Piyo and Pamera's hair was also down. "Good morning Bita" they all yawned in unison, "W-wait...Girls, why are you dressed like that?" Bita replied surprised, "We're having a little chat about our past...Adventures at Hope's peak." Chie replied, Bita walked through the door and sat on Pamera's bed and listened to Pamera, Piyo and Chie's conversation. "I've heard you know someone at Hope's peak academy's 77th class, wanna tell us about your time with him?" Piyo said to Pamera, "Why yes, his name is Nekomaru Nidai, he taught me and my team cheerleading and led us to victory, after training our team for 29 hours." Pamera replied, the rest of the girls had wierd surprised looks on their faces, Bita walked out of the room quietly and went to Sachiko's room, "Why good morning Bita, want to talk I have a lot to talk about." Sachiko said happily, "O-okay, let it be a few minuets I have a book to read" Bita replied, she walked into her room with a relaxed look on her face and sat down next to her, "So I heard you had a major part of the first class trial we had two days ago correct?" Sachiko asked "Y-yes, I did I was the person who not only discovered the body, but also the person who found out who the killer was." Bita replied, "Intresting Bita I would love you to listen to this and it's a big thing...I...Love...Hope. I love the taste of it I love the feel of it I love the beauty of it...But the thing I love the most, other than belly-dancing is when dispair goes into hope with a blink of the eye, facinating isn't it?" Sachiko said Happily, "Y-yeah...Great" Bita replied, "I just wanted to talk to you, see you later" Sachiko waved quietly.

A few hours later, Bita was reading her book, quietly, when all of a sudden Kadezuko ran into her room with a frightend expression on his face and his clothes covered in what appeared to be pink liquid and melted chocolate, "Kade, what the hell happened to you?" Bita said frightened, "I-it's a long story, let me start from the beginning shall I? I got pictures to prove it." Kadezuko replied starting his story.

"It started when I taking some pictures of the factory for not only memory but also what it looked like from the inside, then I went inside the HUGE "Chocolate Room" but when I was near the signature chocolate river...And I'm not joking, a mysterious smell went into my nostrels, the smell was a mixture of the rich smell of chocolate and the horrid smell of rotten flesh! I quietly walked up to the riverbank and discovered that the river had a bit of a pinkish tint to it, but as soon as I discovered the pinkish tint I found a smear of lavender, tan, pink, and magenta, and once I saw that happening with my own two eyes, one thing was clear...Sachiko drowned in the chocolate river!" Kadezuko told her, Bita had both a surprised and terrified look on her face and said, "Okay, is that what you saw?" "Yes with my own two eyes." Kadezuko said "It was horrifiying, I have to show you..."

They walked over to "The Chocolate Room"

Bita saw that the body had disappeared, she looked unimpressed.

"Okay." Bita said, "Where's the body? I was expecting Sachiko's corpse..."

"It was there! I SWEAR!" Kadezuko said surprised.

However...They then heard a blood curdling scream...

"Oh crap..." Bita thought.

"I-I have to go..." She said, "Wait, what about me?" Kadezuko replied.

Bita walked quickly out of **"The Chocolate Room"** and stopped at one of the hallways.

"Why hello there," Shiba said, she was smiling, very unlike her usually serious self.

"how are you doing? I'm doing quite well if your wondering."

"Wait...I seem your-"

"Happy, why yes, please continue." Shiba interuppted

"W-wait a second, why the hell is she so...Delighted, I feel like I'm seeing another person." Bita thought.

Bita sighed, "I seem your delighted."

"See you later." Shiba said.

Bita waved silently, she then stopped at Pamera's room, she scanned her card...And what she saw was horrifiying to say the least...

Pamera looked as though she was brutally stabbed to death, but bizarrely Bita though terrified, discovered a pink paint bucket and brush with pink paint, she then thought to herself.

"Alright, pick these up, this could be crucial evidence."

She picked the bucket and brush up cringing, and as soon as she picked them up, there was an announcement from Monokuma.

 **"Ahem, I would like to announce that another murder has taken place...So...Everyone, time for a class trial!"**

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry if this was posted a while after...But, I'll make up for the hiatus for giving you not one...But two! Sugar Shoppe Stops/Free time events back to back, those being of Sachiko and Abu respectivley, hope your hyped for the trial. Later. ^_^**


End file.
